Songs and love
by Quieteyes2
Summary: I decided to do one of these challenges where you pick a character and write drabbles while listening to 10 songs. Each song is one drabble. You have to finish by the end of the song. No going over. So please excuse my spelling as I was in a rush. In any case, Yay! Instead of a character I did a pairing. SyaoSaku. Takes place at Horitsuba Gakuen but since noone goes there, I pu
1. Waiting for the call

Song: Broken hearted by Karmin

Sakura sat in her room, pacing impatiently. Syaoran had yet to call her. GAWD! They had been at a school party last night, and she had found that she had really liked the boy. The strawberry blonde had given him her phone number. He had said he would call her. Hours passed and no sign. Within the 3 hours, she had checked her phone about 50 times, most likely more. And her brother had called her a monstor for stomping around 4 times. Nothing from Syaoran. She was tempted to call him herself, however, she didn't want to feel like a stalker. And still nothing. Tomoyo had called her and Sakura had pounced on the phone. Literally, but much to her disappointment, it was definetly not Syao. That's the nickname she had come up with. Sigh. Another hour. It was getting late. And HE STILL HADN'T CALLED HER! Finally, Sakura gave up, getting ready to goto bed. The phone rang.


	2. Lights and love

Song: Fireflies by owl city

Sakura was laying in the grass with Syaoran by her side. It was the third date they had had. It was midnight and they were staring out into the open night sky.  
"I love you" Syaoran said, calmly. Sakura giggled and squeezed his hand.  
"I know." At that moment, a light glow was emitted and started flying around. Sakura sat up. "A firefly!" She gasped happily. Many more lightning bugs joined. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him up. They started trying to grab the bugs and dancing while they were at it. Eventually they were worn out, and the fireflies quickly diminished. Sakura laughed and waved the last firefly away.  
"Aww. They're gone." She fake pouted. Syaoran tapped her shoulder. He held up a jar. In there was two fireflies, dancing inside. "Oh Syaoran!" They embraced in a tight hug.


	3. Unknown Beauty

Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

Syaoran glanced worriedly at his girlfriend. She had her head down, looking like she didn't want to talk. He turned to Watanuki and Doumeki. All three were happily chatting with each other. Watanuki quickly noticed Syaoran's worried look on his face, as did Doumeki.  
"Go talk to her." The latter said. Syaoran jumped nervously and thanked them. He ran over to Sakura, she was looking sadly on the tile floor.  
"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura looked up, she had been crying.  
"They were being mean again!" She was referring to the bullies that constantly pushed her around. Syaoran pulled her into a quick hug.  
"I don't care what anyone else says. I love, so much. And your beutiful. Know one can change that. Think of me when that happens."


	4. First Forgiveness

Song: Payphone by Maroon 5

Syaoran sadly hung the phone up. He and Sakura had just gotten into a huge fight. She wasn't talking to him. Glancing at the clock, he sighed and got his bag ready. Running out the door, he called to his parents that he was leaving. As he walked to the school, he saw Sakura talking to her friends, Himawari and Tomoyo. They looked happy. Sakura glanced over to Syaoran. The named boy jumped. She never looked at him at all in the past week. What?! Curious, he slowly walked over to the three girls. Sakura looked down at the ground smiling. Syaoran stood there awkwardly.  
"I'm so-" Syaoran was cut off as Sakura quickly hugged him, nearly squeezing the breath out. "Wha?"  
"I forgive you. It's not your fault." She let go.


	5. Little Red String

Song: Mine by Taylor Swift

Sakura sat near the cherry tree, thinking of a certain brown haired boy.  
Syaoran looked out of the library window, he glanced around the courtyard. He caught a glimpse of Sakura sitting by her namesake. He smiled and turned to Watanuki.  
"I'm going to head downstairs for a bit." The black haired boy nodded and continued reading. Syaoran ran downstairs and approached the cherry tree softly.  
"BOO!" He exclaimed. Sakura screamed and jumped up, turning towards Syaoran.  
"Don't do that!" She said, happily. Syaoran laughed. He grabbed her hands. She blushed.  
"Do you remember when we got into a fight?" He asked. Sakura nodded.  
"We quickly laughed it out."  
"Yeah, Watanuki was saying that it might be fate."  
"Of course it is! There's no coincidences at all! There is just hitsuzen"  
"Yup! We were meant for each other!"


	6. Give it a Break

Song: Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato

Syaoran walked to school. He hung his head down, thinking of Sakura. It had been that very morning. Both he and Sakura had gotten into a disagreement. AGAIN! He knew that it was going to fall apart sometime. They had gotten so far in their relationship and it was killing him to know that love could be shattered so quickly. He walked into the school yard. The first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. The second thing he realized was that there wasn't anyone there. He looked around confusedly and walked into the door. Sakura was standing there. He took a deep breath and got ready to walk straight past her. He got a few steps behind her when he felt a tug on his shirrt. He turned around and was quickly tackled by Sakura.  
"Wha?"  
"I'm so sorry. You've been hurt. I will never leave you. I love you Syaoran!" Taking a deep breath. He smiled and hugged her back.  
"I love you to."


	7. Cry my heart out

Song: Comatose by Skillet

Syaoran sat behind the school, weary and sad. He had just broken up with Sakura. Tear streaks ran down his eyes.  
Sakura was in the bathroom, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. she loved Syaoran. And they had gotten into the worst rgument they had had.  
Syaoran walked into the school, trying to prepare for all the questions. Watanuki and Doumeki quickly came to him, prepared to fend off anyone  
Sakura exited the bathroom, ready to run. Tomoyo came and hugged her tightly. Both girls continued down the halls. Soon, they came across Syaoran. They attempted to ignore each other but couldn't. Syaoran stopped, Doumeki looked back worriedly. But Watanuki pulled him along. Sakura gestured for Tomoyo to continue on without her. Both rfriend groups glanced worriedly. Sakura turned to Syaoran. Both head s were down. an awkward silence. Syaoran looked up and embraced her, Sakura crying on his shoulder. He whispered.  
"I'm so sorry."


	8. Promises

Song: Red by Taylor swift

Sakura walked blissfully through the school hallways. Without Syaoran there, she could keep to her own thoughts without embarrassing herself completely. Hee. Two Mokona's jumped to her.  
"How are you Sakura?" They asked. Sakura giggled.  
"Just thinking of Syaoran. He's moved to England for a little while."  
"Oh, are you sad?"  
"A little. But I love him so much. So I know everything will be all right." Mokona's nodded. Sakura laughed. "I feel funny. Syaoran and I were meant for each other. So I'm sure he feels the same way."

In England Syaoran looked out the window, thinking of Sakura. She'll be okay, he thought. They loved each other so much, that it would cross seas. That was the last promise they had made each other. And they had sworn it on a kiss. The perfect promise.


	9. Forever Friends

Song: Count on me by Bruno mars

Sakura ran excitedly around the house. Syaoran was coming home today and they were throwing a surprise party for him. She had called him just this morning and he said he would come over at 3. It was almost 2:30. Currently Tomoyo, Himawari, Fai, Yui, Kurogane, Doumeki, Yuko, and Watanuki were all standing around with the lights getting ready to dim. The clock struck 3. The door bell rung and Sakura rushed to the door.  
"SURPRISE!" the lights flew on and Sakura could see his surprised face. Syaoran laughed.  
"You did this for me?" He asked. Sakura giggled and nodded.  
"Of course! That's what friends are for! Count on me!" She hugged him, squeezing the breath out of him.  
"And I would do the same fo you Sakura!" Syaoran maneged to say.


	10. My Perfect Life

Song: Imagine by John Lennon

Syaoran sat in the library, gazing out to the Sakura tree. He saw his strawberry blonde girlfriend talking with Tomoyo and Himawari. He smiled. This was the perfect world he always imagined. If only things would stay like this. Watanuki quickly came up to him, shoving him gently to let him know that they were leaving. Syaoran gestured for them to go on. Sakura looked up from her place down below. She waved at the window. The brown haired boy smiled and ran down stairs.  
"Hi!" He said happily. Sakura giggled.  
"Hello! Isn't it the perfect day today?"  
"Yeah! I know! I wish it would stay this way!" Sakura outright laughed.  
"Your such a dreamer" She hugged him tightly. Syaoran chuckled.  
"I know you want it too!" said. The pair walked into the school, happily enjoying each others company.


End file.
